


My Medicine

by MorbidAesthetic (orphan_account)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MorbidAesthetic
Summary: So crazy story, right? I'm at this party, high on ecstasy, about to score with a girl, and then the lights are on and the cops are here and now I'm sitting in a jail cell with this idiot kid who won't stop looking nervous. Time to call Viktor for the fifth time this month.





	

What a shitty place this is. For some reason I’m surprised. His footsteps echoed along with his thoughts as he stopped at the door of the apartment. The knock was sharp and short, only two raps against the door before the door was opened by a topless woman, holding a tray full of shot glasses.  
Instead of alcohol, ecstasy pills filled the cups. He took one and lifted it up to her, like a toast, before tipping it back, swallowing the pills dry. He felt dizzy for a moment, before the high set in and he sat down on a couch between a man and a woman. Her arm was tattooed, causing him to stare for a moment before he found smoke in his face.  
Inhaling the smoke that came from the woman, he pulled out his own cigarette, asking her for a light. She filled his request, flicking a lighter on and using it to light him up. He took a drag, letting the orange ring of embers to stay alight for a moment, before exhaling, the rush of nicotine feeling good mixed with the drugs.  
His eyes scanned the area, noting the topless women and the scattered men, most of them on the same ecstasy pills he was, if their expressions were anything to go by. A few were laughing, enthralled by the story a man was telling them. He laughed, amused by his own story.  
Sucking on his cigarette, his mind wandered. Suddenly he stood, walking (tripping) over to the man telling the story that was so delightful. He sat down in between the woman, smirking at one, earning himself a giggle and a push on the shoulder. He found a bottle of painkillers on the floor, and took about five, tipping it back.  
The man telling the story paused a minute, watching him, before trying to continue the story he had previously been recounting. He was able to ignore him a few more minutes, before he was too distracted by the male who had joined them.  
“Hey, I’m trying to tell a story here.”  
“Oh, well by all means, continue. I was just wondering about your story, which was why I came to sit over here.” The girl next to him giggled, and the man that was sitting in front of them bristled.  
“You think this is a joke?”  
“Do you tell jokes? I love jokes. Oh, wait I have one. Why didn’t the skeleton go to the dance? He had no-body to go with!” His laugh combined with the women around him. The man who had been telling the story stood and left, grumbling. As he walked off, another woman pulled him in the corner and started kissing him.  
“You’re funny.” A woman, probably no older than 20, said next to him, pulling him close.  
“Aw, thanks, sweetheart. I would give you my number, but I lost it. Can I have yours instead?” His lips released the pick-up line shamelessly, but she giggled and gave him a napkin a few minutes later. Their lips connected and soon they were making out, with him ending up on top of her, having her pinned to the floor.  
He enjoyed himself a bit longer, before the lights turned on and there were guns pointed at anyone who moved.  
~  
“Just how stupid are you?” His voice came through the phone, extremely cold. He was probably pissed at the fact that he had been woken up at 1 AM in the morning, no matter that he didn't sleep anyway.  
“I don’t know how to respond to that question.” Was the answer. “Just come pick me up. The bastards stole my keys and I can’t find my wallet.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I know.”  
“I’m not picking you up.”  
“Okay.” Click.  
He’ll be here. He wouldn’t leave me in jail all night. His legs dropped him to the floor, so that he ended up sitting against the wall. He glanced at the teenager who was sharing his cell with him, who looked nervous and jumpy, like he was tensed up for a blow.  
“Relax, kid.” His voice echoed around the cell, making the kid jump. Blue eyes met red as he turned to face him. “Your parents coming to pick you up?”  
“My friend.” His answer was short, but the other continued making conversation to pass the time.  
“How old are you?”  
“Nineteen.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Stephen. Yours?”  
“Zao.”  
They fell silent after that, Stephen’s eyes still moving around nervously. Zao was becoming tired from just watching him move around. He put one of his hands on the kid’s shoulder to get him to stop his motion. The kid just jerked away, and started tapping his foot, much to the other’s chagrin.  
Eventually the kid’s ‘friend’ showed up, allowing the kid to leave. The older drug addict could finally sit back against the wall, with a breath of relief. He wondered if he would be left here all night, or if Viktor had been bluffing. He was pretty sure that he had been merely joking, but he had called him several times after the cops had busted him at his parties. It was irritating that the cops could never leave them alone.  
A few hours later, the cell door opened, and an officer in blue gave him a disgusted look before Zao stood and left the cell, gathering his things at the desk before noticing a pissed, tired Viktor sitting in a chair. When he saw the other come out of the hallway, his expression was annoyed.  
“Let’s go. I don’t have all night.” His voice was cold.  
“Not like you were sleeping anyway.”  
“Get in the car.”  
“Yes sir,” was the sarcastic reply. His fingers found his cigarettes in his pockets and he lit up, finding a bit of interest in the flame that the lighter gave him. Viktor made him turn it off before entering the car, much to his disappointment.  
“Enough of the parties and the drugs. I can’t keep bailing you out, and I won’t.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing for the 2p!Hetalia Fandom. The only real reason I actually wrote this was because I love this version of 2p!China and I don't see enough of it. I really like the idea of 2p!China being
> 
> I'd also like to give a shoutout to one of my favorite 2p!Hetalia tumblr artblogs, Scribblemynizzle/miaman, link is here: http://scribblemynizzle.tumblr.com/tagged/2ptalia


End file.
